Baby, it's cold outside
by mothafickleblaine
Summary: Blaine takes Kurt out for a midnight winter walk and during the attempts of keeping his boyfriend warm, things get a little bit too heated.


**Here it is! My first attempt of writing smut, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, unfortunately.**

* * *

><p>A shiver went down Kurt Hummel's spine as his dark-haired boyfriend clutched him closer to his torso, his arms thrown tight around Kurt's lower back. Kurt snuggled his nose deeper into Blaine's warm scarf, enjoying the warmth coming from the boy beneath him. The snow was falling quietly around them, covering the ground in a white layer that glittered in the moonlight.<p>

It was the first day of Winter break and the couple had decided to go for a midnight walk in the snow-covered neighbourhood. Or well, Blaine had decided.

"But Kuuuuuurt, it's SNOWING! SNOW! We have to go out!"

Kurt glared at his boyfriend who was almost jumping up and down out of excitement.

"Blaine. Snow does not equal fun, nor does it equal obligatory winter midnight walks."

"But Kuuurt!" Blaine pouted and looked up at Kurt through his dark eyelashes, a look he knew Kurt couldn't resist.

So despite Kurt's recurrent protests, the couple had gone out for a walk in the winter cold and ended up in the current position, a shivering Kurt on top of Blaine on a park bench trying to soak up as much heat as possible from the boy underneath him.

"Are you cold?"

"What do you think?" Kurt muttered into Blaine's scarf. "It's freaking Antarctica out here."

"Hey there, no need to be grumpy." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear and placed a kiss right below his earlobe, sending shivers down Kurt's spine.

"Don't stop that." Kurt mumbled, still pressing his face against Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine obeyed and continued placing kisses down Kurt's neck. Blaine proceeded slowly down to Kurt's throat and started sucking gently right next to his Adam's apple, slowly teasing with his tongue.

Kurt gasped at the touch, his head falling back as a breathless moan left his lips

"Want me to warm you up baby?" Blaine said in a low voice, placing another set of wet kisses on Kurt's jaw.

"If this is your idea of warming me up then yes, you may proceed in what you're..." he trailed off, panting out another moan as Blaine had now started to suck on that spot on his neck were he was always oh-so-sensitive.

"Less talking." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, his tongue playing teasingly with his earlobe. "More warming."

Blaine's hands made their way down to the end of Kurt's back, teasing as he playfully traced his fingers along the hem of Kurt's jacket before sliding under the rough material.

Blaine's cold hands on his bare skin sent another set of shudders down Kurt's spine and he pressed down on the boy beneath him.

Blaine groaned into Kurt's neck at the touch, a sound never failing to drive Kurt wild. He detached his neck from Blaine's lips and clashed their mouths together in a rough, panting kiss.

Blaine thrust his hardening erection up against his boyfriend's hips, making sure Kurt felt the growing bulge in Blaine's jeans against his ass.

"Blaine...fuck." Kurt broke off to let out a loud moan and ground against the hardness between him, his own arousal now aching painfully in his tight pants.

"Are you warm enough? Want me to stop?" Blaine whispered teasingly into Kurt's ear, stilling his hands and hips. He licked a trail from Kurt's earlobe down to the back of his neck, where he stopped and playfully dragged his teeth against Kurt's sensitive skin.

It was now Kurt's time to groan, whilst pressing his body against Blaine.

"Do you? Do you want me to stop Kurt?" Blaine was now nagging at Kurt's neck, leaving tiny bite marks on each spot.

Kurt let out another loud groan. "Blaine Anderson, I swear to God that if you stop now I will desert you."

Blaine responded with rolling his hips against Kurt with a hard thrust, making the other boy gasp at the hardness pressing against him.

"Blaine..." Kurt cried out, his boyfriend immediately understanding what was needed. He slowly moved his hands, which were still placed in a tight grip on Kurt's lower back, to the front of Kurt's jacket. Wasting no time on being careful Blaine slipped his hands under the clothes, his fingers finding their way to one of Kurt's nipples whilst thrusting once again against his boyfriend's hips.

Blaine's fingers ghosted over Kurt's nipples before massaging them with his finger tips, feeling them harden at his touch.

"Oh God Blaine.." Kurt cried out, his whole body trembling and aching to be touched, desperate for stimulation. His cock were throbbing painfully against his jeans and he snapped his hips forward against Blaine, reminding him of the aching bulge.

"You're so beautiful like this." Blaine panted against Kurt's lips, only to have them caught in a rough kiss. He moved his hands down to Kurt's waist, teasing over Kurt's erection before unbuttoning his jeans and brushing slightly over his cock.  
>Kurt arched into Blaine's hand, letting out a panting moan for more.<p>

Blaine's hand slid under the waistband of Kurt's boxer shorts, getting a firm grip around Kurt's aching cock and started moving around it, releasing yet another set of loud groans from the back of his boyfriend's throat.

Blaine moved his hand in a steady pace whilst placing rough kisses on Kurt's neck, making the other boy whimper as his teeth pressed into his exposed skin.

"Sit down on the bench." Blaine groaned into Kurt's neck, his voice low and rough. Before Kurt could answer Blaine had turned them around in a swift move, Kurt now being the one sitting down with Blaine on top of him.

"I want to try something." Blaine said, still moving his hand firmly around Kurt's cock. "It may be cold at first though."

"Dowhateveryouwant." Kurt moaned in a slur of words before yanking his face back up to Blaine's swollen lips, catching them in a fierce kiss.

Blaine's lips left Kurt's and Blaine was suddenly on his knees in front of him, looking up at Kurt with a dark gaze in his eyes. He gently pushed his waistband down, exposing Kurt's cock to the cold winter air which they had completely forgotten about.  
>Kurt winced at the change, almost in pain, as his bare skin got in touch with the biting cold.<p>

Blaine placed a few sloppy kisses across Kurt's stomach before pressing his tongue to the underside of Kurt's cock. He then proceeded to lick up the pre-cum leaking down from his head, before parting his lips and sliding Kurt's cock down to the back of his mouth.

Kurt thought he was going to explode from the sensation. The combination of Blaine's warm, wet mouth and the biting cold air was irresistible. He screwed his eyes shut tight as he tried his hardest to stop himself from slamming his hips up towards Blaine, feeling the heat building in his stomach.  
>Blaine's head was bobbing up and down around Kurt, sucking eagerly.<p>

"Fuck Blaine." Kurt whimpered, knowing he wouldn't last much longer. "I think I'm..." He didn't even manage to finish the sentence before Blaine sunk all the way down on him, sucking hard, his hand cupping Kurt's balls as he encouraged him to let go.

"_BLAINE! BlaineBlaineBlaineBlaine..._" Kurt shouted, not caring if anyone would here him because God, he was going to cum.

Blaine squeezed his balls one last time and sucked down hard.

Kurt could feel his cock twitching at the back of Blaine's mouth, and with one last thrust he came hard, his hands grasping tightly to the bench as Blaine swallowed. He felt his muscles contracting as the orgasm rushed over him in a wave of pleasure, wave after wave until his body tensed up and finally lets go.

Kurt collapsed panting and breathless against his boyfriend, catching his breath while placing soft kisses at Blaine's jaw and neck. Blaine held him close, pressing his face into Kurt's shoulder.

"Wow. That was...wow. I can't believe you just did that. In a park." Kurt said. "Have I told you that I love you?"

"Plenty of times, but I'll never get tired of hearing it." Blaine said with a smile on his lips.

"Really, I honestly can't believe you just did that." Kurt said tugging his boyfriend closer, feeling the bulge in Blaine's jeans against his thigh. "Oh, I should..."

"Don't even think about it. After all, it was you who needed warmth remember?" Blaine said with a smirk, helping the other boy up on his feet.

"I suppose that is right." Kurt answered with a smile, clasping his boyfriend's hand tightly as they made their way home in the cold winter night.

And when Kurt thought about it, obligatory winter midnight walks weren't that bad at all.


End file.
